Mobile devices such as tablets and smart phones are becoming increasingly powerful. Network infrastructures have also improved to support rapid transmission of data between servers, computers, and mobile devices. Due to improvements in network connectivity and performance, mobile devices can now perform tasks that previously could only be performed on a desktop computer. This can provide a user the flexibility to begin a task on a computer, seamlessly transition to the mobile device while performing the task, and complete the task on the mobile device.
A user interacts with a desktop computer and a mobile device through one or more displays. Due to differences in the size of the display on the mobile device versus the desktop computer, the graphical user interface (GUI) of the mobile device can more complex than the counterpart on the desktop computer. As a result, performing an action on the mobile device can require navigating through additional menus and submenus or a more complex process flow. This additional complexity can be undesirable to the user.